Complejo de Toshi
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Yamachika lo había vuelto a hacer, y pese a que Hina se le hacía realmente cotidiano aquella actitud para su extravagante amigo autonombrado, no hizo nada.


|**Cláusula de Propiedad Intelectual**: Five no corresponde a mi línea creativa, sino a la de Shiori Furukawa, así mismo este escrito está producido sin fines lucrativos libres de cualquier tipo de remuneración.  
|**Advertencias**: Puede tomarse este escrito como Shonen–ai (?), Spoiler, leve OOC.  
|**Murder's Notes**: Sólo puedo decir que desde que leí aquel capítulo que no me he podido sacar la estupidez de Yamachika xD.  
|**Autor:** Murder the Gaa.  
|#**Track**: Virtual Insanity – Jamiroquai.

* * *

Complejo de Toshi

* * *

Yamachika lo había vuelto a hacer, y pese a que Hina se le hacía realmente cotidiano aquella actitud para su extravagante amigo autonombrado, no hizo nada como comúnmente lo haría Nao o Jun, había omitido el hecho de que las piernas largas del presidente del consejo estaban firmemente ceñidas a la cintura de su acompañante, que su rostro se ocultaba por el resquicio de su cuello mientras bisbiseaba horrisonante aquellas palabras a las cuales sólo Toshi tenían un singular significado rayando lo ambiguo; pese a que escuchaba a Shimizu —pidiendo de su peculiar forma de expresarse— una suplicante ayuda contra aquel ser que se adhería a él como si fuera su segunda piel, la de oscuros cabellos se pasó por el arco del triunfo aquella singular petición perdiéndose en aquellos pasillos de aquella singular construcción.

—Llama a tus amiguitas —había murmurado al caminar siendo observada por toda la comunidad femenina habitante en aquel pasillo al verla abandonar a Toshi.

—¡Toshi!, ¡¿Por qué no me prestas atención?! Te he estado hablando —exclamaba al restregarse con aquel pecho semidesnudo —cortesía de su indudable rebeldía—.

—¿Hime-sama? —indagó curioso tratando de caminar hasta la mujer que ahora parecía perderse en una fútil conversación con Nao y Takui.

—Después de todo —agregó nuevamente la única fémina del curso 2–A —... _todas _quieren ayudarte, ¿no?

Asou sonrió de aquella manera característica cuando sus deseos eran corrompidos por la maldad de una reciente venganza.

—¿H-Hime-sama, Nao, Jun, Takui, Kojirou...? ¡No me dejéis solo!

Los cinco se encaminaron esbozando maquiavélicas sonrisas al mismo tiempo que Yamachika parecía chillar aún más o —de manera sorprendente— las féminas a su alrededor parecían estar impulsadas por un característico imán que las atraía a su persona.

—¿Hum?... ¡Oi no allí no!

* * *

Arisawa miraba de reojo a su Hime al tiempo que esbozaba una sincera sonrisa, estaba más que seguro que aquello era por intentar besarla más veces de la que correspondía —o mejor dicho— por todas las veces que Toshi le había metido mano sin permiso, cautivante manera de utilizar aquel _complejo_ desarrollado por Yamachika y compartido por todas las fangirls del aludido.

—Hime-sama, ¿dónde iremos hoy? —cuestionó Jun cortésmente, ya que la tarde la tenían libre.

—No lo sé, ¿dónde quieren ir ustedes? —indagó incauta.

—Al departamento de Toshi, organizaremos una fiesta y nos iremos sin ayudar.

—¡Yo me apunto! —anunció entusiasmado Iwabuchi.

—Okey, yo también.

Emprendieron nuevamente camino hasta el vehículo de Nao, deteniéndose unos momentos a esconder la moto de Toshi, y sin más se perdieron por las calles de aledañas a la institución.

De manera muy peculiar Hina pudo verle el lado _positivo_ a todo aquel asunto de conocer las presuntas debilidades de su acosador personal, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco lo tenía que enfurecer mucho. Toshi había jugado sucio muchas veces como para dejarle pasar una más.

Bendito complejo.

* * *

Alejado de todo aquello, el afectado trataba de —infructuosamente— mover sus pies de donde Hina lo había dejado, Yamachika seguía chillándole en su oído, las chicas demandantes seguían pasando sus manos por su cuerpo y poco a poco hizo aparición su embriagador humor. Maldiciendo por lo bajo juró que algún día Asou Hina caería en aquella característica virtud que tenía para la mayoría de las personas.

Oh sí, Hime-sama sería de él... por lo menos hasta que descubriera cómo hacerla padecer de aquel mal, ¿tal vez ADN?, ¿algún virus no identificado? ¿tendría que juntarse más con el idiota de Chika?... mejor buscaba otra forma, pero de que Hina sería suya, lo era, sólo había que hacerle entender a Hime-sama aquellos nimios detalles antes de iniciar una relación.

* * *

**|Notas Finales**: Para mi gusto, Toshi es uno de aquellos personajes imposible de no ver —no lo digo porque sea protagonista— sino porque su actitud es cautivante. Todo en él dice "Hina es mía" claro, hasta que ella le levanta la ceja y tiene que redimir sus dichos (¿?)... o por lo menos callarse x'D.

Saludos, y espero que les haya gustado.

* * *


End file.
